Don't Say Goodbye (Indonesian Translate)
by 310sauce
Summary: Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal./Yaoi/Oneshoot/Kaisoo slight!Kaibek/Translate Fic


Don't Say Goodbye

By KaisooImnida

Kaisoo

Ini bukan milikku dan hanya terjemahan, jika pengen baca yang versi original, silahkan copas link berikut..

www0asianfanfics0com/story/view/378466/1/don-t-say-goodbye-angst-exo-kai-sehun-kyungsoo-sekai-kaisoo

Ubah angka nol jadi tanda titik yah, bukan penerjemah pro, tapi gatel pengen nranslet ini, ada nama karakter yang aku ubah, biar feel lebih terasa. Semoga kalian menikmati. Dan harap maklum

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Tolong jangan lakukan itu.

Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal

.

.

Bintang-bintang selalu bisa membuat Jongin tertarik. Tak tahu kenapa, namun bintang-bintang itu selalu bisa membuat Jongin merasa tenang. Mereka sangat indah -Jongin sangat terobsesi dengan ruang angkasa- orang-orang disekitarnya tak merasa aneh lagi saat melihat Jongin di malam hari tengah berdiri di balkon, menyaksikan bintang-bintang melalui teleskopnya. Di beberapa malam, Jongin bahkan meninggalkan rumah, ditengah malam, hanya untuk tidur di tanah lapang dan untuk mencari letak rasi bintang. Dan itulah tujuan awalnya saat semuanya dimulai.

Dengan buku astronomi di tangan, Jongin berjalan menuruni tangga, dia tak memikirkan apapun selain tanah lapang. Yah, sampai dia mendengar suara gemerisik. Seperti suara tas plastik. Menganggap kalau itu hanyalah suara rakun yang sedang mencari makan, Jongin memutuskan melanjutkan jalannya hingga dia mendengar suara itu lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih dekat dengannya.

Memeriksa sekeliling, Jongin melihat kantung sampah -yang tak ada disana sebelumnya. Kantung sampah itu bergerak-gerak, dan dengan melawan kata hatinya yang meminta agar Jongin pura-pura tak tahu, dirinya memilih mendekati kantung itu dan membukanya.

Jongin seketika menjerit dan melompat kebelakang, menjatuhkan bukunya ditanah. Dalam kantung itu terdapat seorang pemuda dengan kulitnya yang pucat, usianya mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin: sang pemuda memiliki rambut hitam pendek, bibir penuh dan memakai kemeja putih kotor serta celana jins.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, Jongin tak melihat siapapun; hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda tak sadarkan diri itu. Memeriksa kembali kondisi sang pemuda, Jongin memutuskan akan merawatnya. Dia keluarkan sang pemuda dari kantung dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju rumah atap Jongin.

.

.

Jongin tengah duduk di meja kerjanya, memeriksa dokumen. Saat ini sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak dia menghilang. Kekasihnya, Baekhyun hilang -diculik- dan itu sudah 5 tahun, tak ada seorangpun yang berhasil menemukannya. Bahkan polisi menyerah, meninggalkan Jongin agar bermain-main dengan detektif dan berusaha menemukan Baekhyun sendiri.

Jongin membaca artikel mengenai penculikaan saat pergerakan dari atas sofa mengganggunya, memperhatikan dengan seksama, Jongin bisa melihat pemuda yang ditemukannya membuka mata pelan, sebelum mengedarkan pandangan memeriksa ruangan yang ditempatinya.

"Kau dirumahku," Jongin memberitahu, melanjutkan ucapannya yang tak mendapat balasan, "Tetaplah disini, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan: kau pasti lapar." setelahnya, Jongin pergi ke dapur.

.

.

Jongin berdiri didekat pintu dapur dengan segelas air, tersenyum saat menyaksikan sang pemuda memasukkan nasi-nasi itu ke mulut. Jongin mendekat dan meletakkan gelas air itu didepan sang pemuda. Mata lebar sang pemuda melirik Jongin melalui bulu matanya yang tebal, kunyahannya melambat sebelum dia memalingkan muka dan melanjutkan makannya. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi.. siapa namamu?" tanyanya, "Namaku Jongin." tanggapan sang pemuda hanya berupa tatapan dan gelengan kepala, Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dan beberapa baju untukmu setelah kau menyelesaikan makanmu." dengan itu, Jongin kembali ke meja kerjanya dimana laptopnya berada, mencoba tak menghiraukan tamunya dan kembali fokus ke pekerjaan.

.

.

Ketika sang pemuda yang saat ini sudah bersih keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, dia tak menghiraukan Jongin sampai dia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, berbalik, dia menemukan laki-laki itu -Jongin, seperti itu dia memperkenalkan diri- tengah berdiri disebelah peta raksasa dengan spidol digenggaman Jongin, merasa diperhatikan, Jongin tersenyum, dan memilih meninggalkan sang pemuda sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak sang pemuda sebelum jarak Jongin jauh darinya, "Namaku Kyungsoo." Jongin mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo. Semenjak itu, keduanya semakin dekat -seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal lama.

Ini hari yang cerah, dan kemungkinan rasi bintang yang langka akan terlihat: hari yang sempurna untuk berkemah. Jadi kedua orang itu mengemas tas mereka kemarin malam, memasukkan beberapa makanan, membawa sebuah teleskop, dan mereka siap berkemah.

Mereka butuh beberapa waktu untuk sampai ditempat itu, jadi saat mereka sudah sampai, mereka segera mendirikan tenda, dan Jongin segera merakit teleskopnya.

"Soo, bisakah kau mendekat?" pinta pemuda yang lebih tinggi sebelum menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tak mendengarkannya. Menyapu pandangan menyisiri tanah lapang itu, Jongin dapat melihat pemuda yang lebih mungil tengah berkeliaran disana. Tangannya terentang, Kyungsoo melompat-lompat dan berputar-putar, tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri. Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bersenang-senang, Jongin dapat merasakan dadanya menghangat. Dia kembali melanjutkan acara merakit teleskopnya, dan memanggil Kyungsoo saat rasi bintang terlihat.

Mereka saling tertawa seakan mereka akan bersama selamanya, menunjukkan bintang-bintang yang lain dan saling menceritakan lelucon sampai perut Jongin kram. Mereka tertawa lagi sebelum mengeluarkan peralatan memanggang dan beberapa daging. Menunggu daging matang, Jongin menarik pemuda yang lebih kecil kepangkuannya, mencium leher pemuda yang lebih mungil dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Saling memandang, napas keduanya semakin cepat, saat menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka. Semakin mendekat, mendekat menyisakan jarak beberapa senti.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo menarik napas sebelum bibir mereka menempel. Mereka saling mencengkram, menggenggam dan merintih saat mulut dan tangan mereka bergerak. Jongin dengan cepat mematikan panggangannya sebelum kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Hanya bintang-bintang yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

.

.

Jongin duduk di meja kerjanya, membaca buku astronominya, namun tidak benar-benar membaca; sejak seminggu yang lalu di malam bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak bisa benar-benar menatap Kyungsoo walaupun dia sangat ingin. Setiap kali ia memperhatikan bibir penuh dan mata lebar itu, namun selalu yang ia lihat adalah mata sipit dan rambut kecoklatan lebih panjang -dia teringat Baekhyun. Itu menakutinya. Dia merasa dirinya telah mengkhianati Baekhyun. Selama 5 tahun Baekhyun menghilang, dan sekarang, daripada menemukan Baekhyun, Jongin malah lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menuju ruang tamu dengan piring berisi makanan di tangan. Sebelum duduk di sofa dan menghidupkan TV. Sekilas info di TV memberitakan tentang kejadian-kejadian yang tengah terjadi di kota. Dan tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering.

Jongin meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

"Aku tak suka melihat orang lain memungut sampahku."

Jongin bingung. Sampah? Apa maksudnya? Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di sofa, tersenyum pada buku yang ia pilih, dengan headphone -yang tersambung dengan iPod milik Jongin- di telinga Kyungsoo. Segalanya mulai masuk akal: suara ini adalah milik laki-laki yang telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo di tempat sampah. Samar-samar, Jongin dapat mendengar berita yang memberitakan tentang seorang pemuda yang hilang.

"Apakah itu laporan orang hilang? Lucu sekali, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Apakah kau kenal Byun Baekhyun?" Jongin menegang. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

"Perhatikan dan dengarkan baik-baik, nak," laki-laki diseberang sana melanjutkan, " Bawalah pemuda itu.. jam 5 sore dan aku akan mengembalikan kekasihmu." dengan itu, laki-laki itu menutup telponnya dan membuat Jongin frustrasi dan panik. Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya.

Apakah Jongin akan menyerahkan Kyungsoo demi Baekhyun? Dirinya mencintai mereka beruda, namun dia tak punya pilihan. Menatap jam dinding. Pukul 16:45. menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin menelan ludahnya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Gantilah bajumu! Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat.."

.

.

Jongin berjalan perlahan, menundukkan kepala sedangkan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya berjalan dengan melompat-lompat. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa-apa..

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu mobil dibanting. Jongin berbalik melihat Kyungsoo, memperhatikan bagaimana mata yang lebar itu semakin melebar menyaksikan apa yang dilihatnya dan Kyungsoo ketakutan, melangkah mundur, menatap Jongin dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Tidak, apa yang telah terjadi disini!?" tanyanya. Jongin hanya bisa diam, menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya. Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir deras dipipi, ia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya -namun gagal-

"Aku mohon! TOLONG! Jangan lakukan ini!" dia memohon, namun, Jongin mengabaikannya dan tetap menarik Kyungsoo, mata Jongin terfokus pada Baekhyun yang berdiri disana. Ketika mereka sangat dekat, Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Mereka saling berpelukan dan menangis.

Jongin dan Baekhyun melangkah menjauh, tak berbalik hanya sekedar membantu pemuda yang menjerit karena tubuh ringkihnya ditangkap dan dimasukkan paksa kedalam mobil.

The End

Dari author aslinya memang ini berdasarkan MV dabong milik Davichi yang judulnya sama, jadi pembaca diharap bijak. Terima kasih.


End file.
